Boredom Kills
by VeraN
Summary: Well, the Heelers are bored at the station, what do they do?


Boredom At The Station 

Well, have you ever wondered what the Heelers would say if they had a chat on MSN?

So did I.

And this fic is exploring these possibilities.

Hope you enjoy!

(Once again, don't know anything that has happened since July 2005, so don't blame me when something is completely wrong, and please don't give it away either! I try my best to please.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this fic. Please do not sue me.

Furthermore, I also don't own MSN, but I would be rich if I did!

---

Susie leaned back in her chair, wondering what she could possibly do now. She had finished her paperwork, she had prepared her speech for the open day at Mount Thomas High, and she wasn't needed on Patrol. She couldn't help the boss, who was angy at everyone recently, and Amy and PJ didn't need her help. They were in their office, both working on their computers quickly.

She sat at her desk, staring into space. Evan was doing the exact same thing, across the desk at his table as well.

She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to see if he was still alive, or just pretending to be awake.

He snapped out of his trance, suddenly falling off his chair.

Susie laughed at him heartily, thankful for something breaking the boredom of the day.

"I can't believe you just feel out of your chair! How did you manage that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you scared me, and I was surprised"

"Awww…Poor Evan. Scared of the big mean hand?" She said in a mocking voice, stroking her hand gently. She acted all lovey to her hand, pretending it was a gently dog or something.

Evan stood up, his pride obviously crushed at this violent attempt at him.

"Well, at least I don't make moves on people when they aren't expecting it! I don't scare people to death when they are sleeping!"

The boss heard the word sleeping come from Evan's mouth and immediately pounced, coming out of his office and slamming the door behind him.

He looked down at Evan, standing in front of his chair, which was still lying on the ground, and nodidng his head.

"What is this I hear about sleeping on the job?"

"Oh, nothing Boss. I was only joking"

"Ohhh, you'd better hope you were only joking, otherwise you will be able to get plenty of sleep, but you won't be doing it on the job, because you won't have one!"

With the swift move of his hand in the air, indicating extreme anger and annoyance, he waddled back into his office and slammed the door shut, causing the glass to shake.

Susie nodded her head disapprovingly as Jonesy struggled to lift his chair off the ground with his muffled laughter.

"I don't believe you" she said, turning her head towards the computer screen, so as to see like she was actually doing some work in the office.

She instinctively opened her email inbox, and checked if there was anything in there. There was no messages.

Disappointed, she started typing random searches into Google.

She opened another window and typed in e-messenger. Seeing how to work it with e-messenger, and not the normal program, Susie signed in, and was surprised when someone opened a conversation with her straight away.

Don't talk to me- at work says: What is this, Susie, not working when she is at work?

Susie looked at the email address and was surprised, seeing Amy's email address. She looked over at her, but Amy gave nothing away. She stared into the screen and typed the whole time, a look of seriousness in her face.

Perhaps she is actually doing some work on the sideline, she thought.

Susie says: Why aren't you doing work?

Don't talk to me- at work says: Don't feel like it. Bored.

Susie says: How are you going?

Don't talk to me- at work says: My stomach hurts, but mainly from laughing too hard at Evan falling off his chair. I couldn't believe it, it looked so funny!

Susie says: I know. He was so shocked. And then the boss came…he was so embarrased, and all the boss did was cut him!

Don't talk to me- at work says: He so deserved it. Slacking off at work…tsk tsk

Susie glanced over at Amy again, and she smiling a little bit, which was different o the normal hard stoney-faced Amy she usually saw sitting at her desk.

Just then another person signed in and opened a conversation window with her.

Don't laugh! says: Susie. That was so not funny. Are you always on MSN at work?

It was Evan.

Susie says: Is it OK if I add you to our conversation? You wouldn't believe it, but Amy and I are talking too!

Don't laugh! says: yea, sure thing

Don't talk to me- at work says: But, honestly, I saw his face, and…oh gosh, couldn't stop. I would have love to have seen that in slow-mo or something.

Don't laugh! says: Who?

Don't talk to me- at work says: Who is this?

Don't laugh! says: Jonesy. Who were you talking about?

Don't talk to me- at work says: really?

Don't laugh! says: Yes. Were you, by any chances, talking about me?

Susie says: Well, no she wasn't. She was talking about a friend of hers that did the same thing as you just did. Who do you think we were talking about?

Don't talk to me- at work says: Na. Well, I have to admit, it did look pretty funny Jones.

Don't laugh: Don't laugh at me! It really hurt. My bum is really throbbing, and then the boss…urgh. I never want to have that again. He already thinks I am enough of an idiot already.  
And to make it even worse, I think I broke my chair. The boss is gonna kill me, I know it.

Don't talk to me- at work says: Well, that serves you right, sleeping at work!

Susie says: It does Evan. You could have lost your job like that! P ;)

Don't laugh: Oh, don't rub it in guys, or I will find some paperwork for you to do or something.

Don't talk to me- at work says: well, considering I am CI, I think I would be the one giving the orders around here!

Susie says: You were the first one on MSN, howcome you're allowed to do it!

Don't laugh! says: Well, we'll just see about that! I bet you're the first one to get work Amy! You always are! There is always something for you to do, considering you are so _important _and _needed _around here.

Just then the boss called through the glass. "Evan! Come here! Your papers aren't filled out correctly."

Evan got up fro his chair and went into the office.

_Don't laugh signed off._

Don't talk to me- at work says: I really don't believe it.

Susie and Amy both watched as the boss started talking to Evan, in a somewhat quiet voice, which then escalated into a louder voice, loud enough for them to hear what he was saying.

"You fool around the station like you are the king of the world, acting like an idiot. Yet, you can't seem to fill out an accident report properly. You damage our car, just wait till the Inspector hears about this Jones!" he shouted angrily, as Jonesy tried to defend himself.

"But…you see…the stupid people didn't put a warning sign…" he mumbled.

"I don't want to hear anything about a warning sign! That is none of my business and I don't particularly want to know about it. The bottom line is that you were travelling too fast on a dangerous road!" Just as Tom said that he whipped his arm up, pointing outside, gesturing that Jonesy can now leave.

Don't talk to me- at work says: I don't believe it. Stumbling, mumbling idiot sometimes, isn't he?

Susie says: Can be.

With that the boss slammed his door shut and yelled at all of them to get back to work.

Don't talk to me- at work says: Better find some work to do. I guess I could double check your paperwork or something Suse, than it isn't so boring for both of us.

Susie says: I reckon Evan could do with your help more.

Don't talk to me- at work says: True.  
Wanna go for a drive, patrol or something? You can drive.

Susie says: OK.

_Don't talk to me- at work has signed off._

_Susie has signed off._

Amy told the boss she needed Susie for an assignment, and they both walked out of the station door, grinning, winking and waving at Jonesy all the way, who had just sat down at his desk, his face red, to complete his paperwork properly.

He sighed, resigned to his fate.

---

Well, what do you think?

This didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it, but I guess it is OK.

Want more or not? What do you want to happen?

Please review, it makes me a better writer, so you can enjoy my fics. :D

Thanks

Vera


End file.
